Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead
'''Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead '''is Sebolaaa's character. If you want to know more about her, click here (page is in Polish only!). Appearance Moranica looks very different - she is redheaded woman with green eyes and square head. She isn't very thin, but she isn't very fat. She is lower than Phineas, but she is higher than standing Perry. Her right eye is bigger than left - the same with arms. But her left ear is larger than right - that same with legs. Her left hand has got seven fingers, but right hand - one less. Moranica hasn't got toes. She wears orange vest and green shorts. Sometimes she wears elegant clothes - shiny blue dress or outfit from 70.'s. Personality The most important Moranica's feature is meanness. She is always unpolite for students and police. She loves steal - money, atomic bombs... That's why she comes into conflict with the law - she was in prison a lot in USA or nations which don't exist today, but she has never done the time. She likes fighting with politicians, security services or border guards... Moranica is master of cut retort. She is very stingy and greedy for money. In conflicts she supports people, who paid her more. She is honest, very honest - that makes a lot of conversations with her very amusing. She never experienced requited love. Her husbnads were forced to the wedding. But a lot of her spouses got power just because of Moranica. Her husbands were mainly Adolf Hitler and Ulrich von Jungingen. Relationships Dan School's students Moranica hates her students. She loves humiliating or robbing them. Redheaded often preach them things she don't want to do. Her students hates her too. They think she is the ugliest and cruelest person that walks on the Earth. Some students help her (read: are forced to help her). Students, that Moranica talk generally with, are Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet Tjinder, Buford Van Stomm, Stephanie Winner and Candace Flynn. She "asks" them for help (that ask has threat or penalty's form). She was very angry, when she had knew that her daughter is Ferb's girlfriend. Stephanie was forced to be school's cook. In one of episode Moranica was stuck in love with Phineas (keep calm, reason of that was Ferb's machine). Gaylord Curvehead Moranica loves her husband, but she is afraid of him. She often tell her students things about him, which starts with "And my husband, Gaylord...". Her husband never had first appearance. Claire Curvehead Moranica loves her daughter and she often use a lot of diminutives, when she is speaking with her. She always try to help her, she takes her, what she need, etc. When she knew about her kiss with Ferb, she was very angry. She took her to her mother-in-law's cellar. Then she forgot about her and Claire starved to death. Participation in stories You can write story with Moranica. You don't have to ask me on message wall. In Sebolaaa's series Moranica is peripheral character in Ferbly school (she appears in 29 of 50 episodes), episodic in first season of G-Tech School (3 of 25 episodes), and peripheral in second and third season again (? of 50 episodes). She appears in Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars II as Moranica the Hutt. That stories won't be translated into English, maybe the last of them will be. In other stories in Polish Phineas and Ferb Wiki, Moranica appears in one of Adoptowana (story hasn't got English title) chapter. She is peripheral character in second season of Crazy adventures of Phineas and Ferb (14 of 25 episodes). Additionally, in that story Norm and Chloe have got robo-daughter named from Moranica - Mora - and in third season director in Phineas and Ferb's school is Moranica's clon. Curiosities *In 80.'s she was in band named "Disco Bis" as singer and dancer; *She washes her feet about six times in year; *Everyone clogges ears, when Moranica sings; *Everything in her director's office is made of gold; *Her face must be shaved by mower; *Her favourite colour is yellow; *She drives tractor, where she is sleeping; *She is Justin Bieber's fan, because she has got ring tones with "Baby"; *She is cheating on her husband (with everyone, even with father-in-law or brother-in-law) pl:Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead